


Zira X Mufasa - The Lion King AU

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Mufasa declared Zira his mate and this changed things. Scar and Sarabi also mated, alongside their friends Ni and Sarafina. Mufasa and Zira had a daughter named Nala. Sarabi and Scar had a daughter named Kiara while Ni and Sarafina had two sons, Kovu and Simba.
Relationships: Kiara/Kovu (The Lion King), Mufasa/Zira (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King), Ni/Sarafina (The Lion King), Sarabi/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 2





	Zira X Mufasa - The Lion King AU

Coming soon


End file.
